Interviews on Bechloe
by Breaded Chicken
Summary: We gathered up numerous characters in the Pitch Perfect universe to interview them on Bechloe. What ensues is...well, chaos is putting it lightly.
1. Aubrey

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the wait on Regrettable Decisions! I'm still on vacation so trying to find time to write is difficult. I will be back on track starting on June Ninth, when I get back. I hope to have the 3rd chapter of RD out by then, and the 4th and 5th out quickly after that. Anyway, I just had an idea I wanted to write down before I lost it, so here it is. It's basically a bunch of short stories** **that include interviews with different characters throughout Pitch Perfect/Pitch Perfect 2 on how they feel about a Bechloe. It should be mostly "canon" with a few tweaks here and there to make it work better. Thanks for putting up with my bullshit had here is the first chapter of Interviews on Bechloe. Enjoy! :3**

* * *

 ** _"_** _Hi! It's nice to meet you, Aubrey!"_

"Hi! I'm so glad you took the time. Now, no offense, but what is this for?"

 _"Well, let's begin, and you'll figure it out sooner or later."_

"Sure."

 _"Where do you stand on Bechloe?"_

"Aca-scuse me?"

 _"Bechloe. The ship name for Beca and Chloe. Sure you've heard of this before."_

"Chloe and Beca...I'm afraid I don't quite understand."

 _"Oh! Well, basically, shipping is when a fandom puts two people in a relationship. There's quite the fanbase around Bechloe."_

"Chloe and Beca in a relationship? (laughs) No way! Beca's way too alternative for Chloe."

 _"Well, I can explain and actually give a few examp..."_

"And Beca would never care for any other person other than herself."

 _"Well, actually I..."_

"And it doesn't matter. Even if they are in a relationship, I don't aca-prove (approve)."

 _"Well, let me just put the facts out there. Take a look during Bellas' practice. Notice how they're constantly staring at each other, only looking away when people take notice of the eye sex. Not to mention, they also took a shower together. And the hugging. And the holding hands. And the..."_

"I get the idea! They both have huge toners for each other! Why didn't Chloe tell me?"

 _"Well, you won't approve. Secondly, you'll probably burn Beca to death if she ever hurt Chloe."_

"I'm not that insensitive."

 _"Well, they do call you the Aca-Nazi."_

"I can't help it. It's in Posen blood."

 _"Anyway, back to to question. How do you feel about Bechloe?"_

"Honestly, just shocked. I mean, I never would have thought that. And if Beca dare lay a finger on my Chlo', I will personally rip her..."

 _"Excuse me?"_

"Huh? Oh, nothing! I'm happy for them! Truly happy! Stupid Alt-Girl...I'm gonna..."

 _"Okay! Next question!"_

 _"_ Actually, I have a question."

 _"Shoot!"_

"How the hell do you know all this information? Like the shower, and the hugs, and the eye-sex?"

 _"Oh. The whole world knows. You guys have a huge fanbase."_

"Us? The Bellas?"

 _"Everybody! The Bellas, the Treblemakers, the Tonehangers, DSM, etc., etc.!"_

"What?" (She becomes shocked.)

 _"Yeah, it's not that big of a deal."_

"Really?"

 _"It's fine."_

(Aubrey begins to look stressed)

 _"Hey, hey! Don't puke! It's fine! Everything's alright!"_

"(Sighs)Alright. So, what did you have to say?"

 _"So, if you were either Beca or Chloe, what would you..."_

"Say, what happened to Beca and the Treble? Aren't they still dating?"

 _"Well...not really. He's pretty much out of the picture."_

"But he's not. Alt-Girl and him are still dating. Beca can't be with Chloe. Oh god! Chloe will be heart-broken!"

 _"That's partly why we wanted you to come here. We were planning to seperate Beca and Jesse. Then get Chloe or Beca to speak up about their love for each other and then the fans can be happy."_

"You want me to?"

 _"Yep. Tell the other Bellas to come here and talk to us. We'll help plan everything else."_

"And if it doesn't work?"

 _"It will."_

"I think I'm going to be sick. Aca-scuse me, I have to go."

 _"Wait! We only have a few more questions!"_

"(Angrily)Alright, fine. Hurry it up!"

 _"Bechloe isn't the only pairing that the fanbase has made. There's also been Chaubrey, Aubeca, Jaubrey, and many more. There's one that's particulary interesting, it's called Staubrey."_

"Do I want to know what that is?"

 _"It's you and Stacie."_

"(Shocked) Wh...what?!"

 _"Mhm."_

"(Flustered and blushing) Why would anybody pair us two?"

 _"Well, there's been this chemistry between you two. The fanbase notice little things."_

"(More flustered and her face becomes even redder) I...I mean, I don't like her... and she doesn't like...like me, so it's inplausible!"

 _"Yeah. Right."_

"I...uh...I have to go! Bye!"

* * *

 ***Deleted Scene in which we show Aubrey numerous fanfiction on Bechloe and Staubrey.**

 _"We actually have a few samples of Bechloe and Staubrey fanfiction we want you to take a look at."_

"Dear god..."

 _"Here are the Bechloe ones!"_

*Shows fanfiction.

 _"How do you feel?"_

"People write that garbage about us?"

 _"It's not garbage. Some of it's quite nice."_

" (Groans)"

 _"Well, here are the Staubrey ones."_

"(Flustered) I...uh...I don't even like her !"

 _"Doesn't matter!"_

"I hate you so much."

*Shows fanfiction.

 _"So?"_

"(Flustered and seemingly a little bit turned on) Me and Stacie...having sex..."

 _"That's all you got out of the numerous samples we showed us."_

"(Moaning)It...wow...I...I'm speechless."

 _"You really enjoyed it, didn't you?"_

"(Her body becomes more and more _flushed)Stacie...ooh!_ "

 _"Aubrey, Aubrey!"_

"Huh? Oh yeah. I hated it."

 _"Really?"_

"I think I should go, uh, freshen up...bye!"

* * *

 **A/N: I think I forgot to mention that Staubrey is going to be a thing as well in this fic. Oh well, too lazy to add it up top. Well, thank you for reading this piece of garbage I wrote down in 5 minutes! Don't forget to review! Constructive critisicm is always nice. You telling me that this fic is shit is also nice. I don't mind. Thanks again!**


	2. Fat Amy

**A/N: Well. I really have nothing to say. Thanks for the support and kind words! Now, here's the second chapter of Interviews on Bechloe.**

* * *

 _"Hello! You must be Fat Amy! It's so nice to meet yo-"_

"Aw yeah, bitches! Fat Amy in the house! About aca-fucking time!"

 _"Yeah, yeah. Nice to meet you Fat Amy. Should I stay with Fat Amy or Patr-?"_

"So what is this about?! Oh of course! Nobody can't resist an interview with the best Tasmanian ever!"

 _"Actu-"_

"Is it when I armed two alligators while carrying a six month pregnant kangaroo on my back?"

 _"No, it's actual-"_

"Or when I drank two gallons of liqour?"

 _"No, no, that's quite the accomplishment, but that's not why we sent for y-"_

"Or when I ate that sixty foot long sausage ro-"

 _"No! It's about Bechloe."_

"You mean Bhloe? Like the great BM and ginger?"

 _"It's actually Bechloe. And yes that. How do you feel about that?"_

"Isn't it obvious?"

 _"No, it isn't."_

"Out of all my years as the best love super-sleuth in all of Tasmania, I've never seen two people in love as much as our caps."

 _"Really? So you know about this?"_

"Who doesn't? Get with the program slow poke!"

 _"Well, we talked to Aubrey before you and she didn't know a thing."_

"Oh, that's the thing she wanted me to come to. It was this. That makes sense. The aca-nazi was as clueless as a blind dingo riding on a giraffe."

 _"I see. So, all of the Bellas know about this?"_

"Pretty much. Except for Legacy. Her innocent little eyes haven't witnessed them yet to the full extent. And we made no attempt to tell her anyway. I'm pretty sure Lily knows, but I can't tell. She said something about burning bridges to confess her love for somebody or something like that. Don't want to dig too deep into that. (Whispers) I'm not scared of anything, but she scares me."

 _"Huh. That's disturbing. Anyway, since that you know already, do you know if anybody outside of the Bellas know?"_

"Well, other than the millions of fans, not really. I mean, the Treble doesn't is clueless. DSM doesn't care. But Beca did have that thing for Kommissar. Ha! You could tell on ginger's face that she was jealous but she tried so hard not to show. It was cute."

 _"So, do you ship it?"_

"Well, I'll try to ship them to a exotic resort so that they can finally express their love for each other, if that's what they mean."

 _"Uh, no. Ship. Like support the relationship."_

"Bhloe? Of course. (Whispers) Don't tell the caps though. They'll burn me alive."

 _"Huh. That's nice."_

"If that's it, I have to go. Got to fix my boobs. And Bumper gets impatient."

 _"Wait, wait! We wanted to ask you if new any other ships!"  
_

"Like Aubstace, Becaubrey, Bejesse, and Chloebrey?"

 _"Well, their not the excat names but yeah."_

"Oh. The only one that's actually possible, and is, is Aubstace. I saw where the Aca-Nazi was staring during practice. Even CR didn't stare as much."

 _"I expected as much. We showed her some Staubrey fanf-"_

"Staubrey? What in the Tasmanian's devil is that?"

 _"It's the official ship name of Stacie and Aubrey. Anyway, we showed her some exotic fics and she got, excited to say the least."_

"The aca-nazi can be pretty obvious at times."

 _"I can see that. Well, if you don't mind, heres a few fics for you to enjoy."_

*Shows fics. Following are her comments for each one.

"Ooh. I've seen better."

"How fucking long is this? It's a god damn fanfiction not a eight thousand paged novel."

"I take that back. The sex scene was worth it."

"I've done better."

*Comments end.

 _"Well, thank you for taking the time! I hope Aubrey told you about the plans."_

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks for the interview. Also, everybody loves a good Bhloe. (Attempts to wink but comes out as a terribly coordinated blink)"

 _"Was that a threat?"_

* * *

 **A/N: Well! Here it is! It's short, I know, but I'm pretty proud of it. Thanks for reading and leave your constructive or not criticism! Thanks again!**


	3. Stacie

**A/N: I don't like to advertise people's requests on my work, but I guess this can be an exception. It has come to my attention that people want to nominate Bechloe for #choicemoviechemistry in the Teen Choice Awards, so go ahead and vote for them. Thanks again for all the nice reviews and the one un-nice one. It means a lot to me! Even if all you say is, "This is stupid and badly written" without giving any reasons. Like I said, go ahead, I don't mind. I got to say though, could you at least use punctuation? Oh and sorry for being a couple of days late, please don't kill me! I know I promised it would be a day out after the second chapter and such, but sorry! I'm bullshit.**

* * *

 _"Hello, hello! You must be Stacie!"_

"Yeah, yeah. (Looks at nails)"

 _"Alright, I hope you don't mind if we get start-"_

"How do I look?"

 _"You look fi-"_

"Because I have an appointment with a guy at like six. I think he's Columbian, but maybe he's Canadian, can't tell with the accent."

 _"Yeah, that's not something I wanted to know, but ok. Can we move on?"_

"Oh, sure. What's this about?"

 _"Bechloe. And how you feel about it."_

"You should have said. I ship it."

 _"Oh, good! That's ni-wait what?"_

"Yeah. I ship it, like when you pu-"

 _"I know what it means! Just how do you know what it means?"_

"Why are you surprised? I have more than tits you know."

 _"Apparently."_

"I working on a psychology major. I notice that kind of stuff."

 _"Oh. You actually went to college to get an education and not just to have sex?"_

"Why does everyone get so shocked? But seriously, I have to get to that appointment, so can you just hurry up a bit?"

 _"Alright, how long did you know?"_

"Since freshmen year. Watching them practice each other was pretty a pretty obvious hint. And the eye sex they gave each other, made me excited. Oh! And the Bellas' Night Out, when they were cuddling. Also the shower! And ginger's face when Beca made out with that cute treble. I can name like 10 more, if you want."

 _"No, no, that's sufficient. Have the Bellas tried to, you know, push them together?"_

"Of course. I constantly have this speech with Beca about how even though that I go to sleep with a different guy every night, I always know that I could do better. Then I slowly, and subtley, ease her into talking about Jesse."

 _"Anything else?"_

"Fat Amy tried to make them kiss. Lily tied them together for a few days and threatened to burn them together. Cynthia Rose gambled with them and forced to them to take their tops off. Aubrey is clueless, but that's hot. Legacy is too new. I have no idea whose Jessica and who's Ashley. And Flo just rambles on about disturbing events in her life."

 _"Oh, that's nice. Well we lik-"_

"Please, just hurry up. I can't miss this appointment. Been trying to get my hair done for a week now."

 _"So that's what it was for."_

"What? I don't just have sex. I might though, the guy was pretty hot."

 _"Anyway! How do you feel about Staubrey?"_

"The way I feel about any hot girl liking me."

 _"And that is?"_

"Have sex with me."

 _"And there it is again."_

"Look, I'm not an idiot. I can tell if somebody is obsessed with me. I see those little glances at my ass. It's pretty obvious."

 _"And would you settle down and go out with Aubrey?"_

"Yes. I mean, who manages to get a hold of a control freak every day? Buying things would be such a breeze!"

 _"And that's all you like about her?"_

"And her tits. Those are nice too."

 _"And you don't like anything else about her?"_

"Her eyes are pretty cute."

 _"So..."_

"I've been drobbing subtle hints at Bree, but she's clueless. I really, really, _really,_ want to bone her. _"_

 _"There it is. Again. No matter, hurrying this up like you said! Here are some fanfictions written about Bechloe and Staubrey. Take a lo-"_

"Do they include sex?"

 _"Some of the Bechloe ones. Most of the Staubrey ones."_

"Show those only."

 _"Alright. Fine."_

*Shows fics

 _"So? How do you feel?"_

"People are creative."

 _"That's all you're going to say?"_

"What am I supposed to say when I just licked up Bree's pussy juices."

 _"Uh...the fics read that you said, 'Ooh! You taste like peaches.'"_

"I can read! I know what it says. Ugh, I got to go. Already late to my appointment, that for your information, will not include sex!"

 _"She can read? She can read! That'll make things easier."_

* * *

 **A/N: God, that was painful to write. Couldn't think of a good way to end it, so that's what you got. Not that satisfied with the chapter, but I think I got the job done. I got a few good ideas with Flo and Lilly, but the two are very similar with their weird "outbursts". I hope the next two chapters won't be similar. Lilly should be out soon, as I can pretty easily channel out my inner dark pyromantic personality. You should read my sixth grade stories. Gave the teacher nightmares. Thanks for reading! Would be nice if you took the time to review! Other akward words here!**


End file.
